It is advantageous for transporting and carrying of skis if the skis can be connected to pairs. To assure such a connection, many different auxiliary means have become known. Thus it is possible to hold together skis with the aid of rubber bands, or to clamp them together through specially constructed ski plates on ski poles. All such methods, however, have the disadvantage that at all times separate parts must be used, which are often not available, or, as this is the case with ski poles, which are otherwise needed.
To avoid this disadvantage, one attempts to permit a secure connection of skis in pairs with the aid of parts which are constantly associated with the ski.
Thus a known possibility exists wherein permanent magnets are mounted on the braking arms of the ski brakes, which magnets adhere to one another when the running surfaces of the skis are placed together. This, however, has not proven to be practical because the magnets can produce only a very small force so that a good connection between the skis cannot be guaranteed.
A different known possibility to guarantee, with the aid of braking arms of ski brakes, the holding together of pairs of skis consists of recesses being provided on the inside of the braking arms, the length of which recesses corresponds with the thickness of the braking arms. The recesses snap then when the two skis are guided together over the outer surfaces of the braking arms of the second ski and are supported by lateral ribs or the like on said braking arms. Such a construction of the braking arms does permit a secure holding together of the skis, however, on the other hand has the disadvantage that the skis can be released from one another only with great difficulty. This is among other reasons due to the fact that the braking arms, which are necessarily constructed very sturdy, are spanned against one another during a guiding together of the two skis and the recesses can be released again from the inner braking arms therefore only through a spreading apart of the outer braking arms.
Therefore the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a brake for skis, which facilitates both a simple guiding together of the skis and also a simple release thereof.
The invention provides that preferably the inner side surfaces or side edges of the braking arms have at least one cam or the like projecting inwardly therefrom, and that the side surfaces or side edges which are opposite the cam have a crevasse or notch therein.
This construction facilitates a substantially simpler guiding together of both skis, because the braking wings of the one ski can be inserted into the crevasse of the braking wing of the other ski and can be moved relatively easy to the cam, so that only for moving the cam beyond the crevasse a slightly greater force is needed. On the other hand, this construction guarantees, however, a holding force which is sufficiently great in practice for holding the skis together.
The cam is preferably constructed so that it is elastically flexible.
It is particularly advantageous when the cam can be elastically embedded into the side surface or side edge of the braking arms.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment, the cam is constructed in one piece with the braking arm as a plastic spring member.